Made From 100 Percent Chandelier
by TheBlackCobra
Summary: Cinta persegi antara Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo bertambah sengit. Menjadi semakin porak-poranda ketika satu per satu dari mereka hancur melebur bak besi yang dibakar. Berakhir dengan nyeri, putus asa, menyerah, serta bunuh diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah mencinta tanpa ingin memiliki. Jika ada, bisa katakan padaku siapa? /ChanBaek;KaiSoo/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Made From 100% Chandelier**

by **TheBlackCobra**

* * *

 **Main Cast**

ChanBaek. _Temukan sendiri tokoh yang lain._

 **Alur**

Maju-Mundur. _Biar enak_.

* * *

Cinta persegi antara Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo bertambah sengit.

Menjadi semakin porak-poranda ketika satu per satu dari mereka hancur melebur bak besi yang dibakar. Berakhir dengan nyeri, putus asa, menyerah, serta bunuh diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah mencinta tanpa ingin memiliki. Jika ada, bisa katakan padaku siapa?

.

.

 **One**

.

.

 **K** ecipak derap dua pasang kaki yang berlari di lorong sempit nan kumuh terdengar sayup tertutup gerimis hujan. Genangan air yang terinjak terciprat ke mana-mana. Lubang-lubang di jalan yang terisi air menambah kotor _jins_ anak laki-laki yang menggenggam erat tangan seorang anak perempuan berkuncir dua yang terus tertawa. Mereka berlari dalam gerimis, sampai yang lebih tinggi melihat sebuah ruko untuk berteduh. Di samping teras ruko terpancar cahaya dari lampu kuning lima watt yang hampir sekarat.

Anak perempuan itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding ruko, tawa merekah masih terdengar darinya. Sebaliknya, air muka yang lain justru terlihat cemas dan menatap anak perempuan itu seolah dia telah gila. Mereka masih terengah-engah setelah berhasil kabur dari kejaran penjaga warnet galak karena tak bisa bayar. Peluh-peluh kecil bercampur sisa gerimis melekat dan mengalir di tubuh mereka. Hawa dingin malam menyerebak, ditambah bau busuk di sekitar pembuangan sampah menambah parah suasana. Tapi kedua makhluk itu seakan tak peduli.

" _Ranger Pink_ ," ujar anak perempuan itu sambil tersenyum.

Yang dipanggil hanya bergumam dan merosot duduk di teras ruko yang sempit. Kakinya luar biasa lelah, seolah ada berton-ton karung beras menggantung di sana. Anak perempuan itu ikut merosot di teras yang kotor, seolah gaun yang harganya lebih dari satu miliar itu hanyalah kain lap lantai.

"Apa hukuman yang kita dapat karena ini?" tanya anak perempuan itu, menatap telak pada yang lebih tinggi.

Anak laki-laki itu balas menatap. Dia mengelap kening dan menjawab sekenanya, "Penjara seumur hidup, kurasa."

"Keren." sahut anak perempuan itu sumeringah, ada binar di matanya. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah, mata anak perempuan itu tenggelam dalam senyum yang selalu bertengger padanya.

"Apa gak apa-apa kalau kamu pulang kaya gini?"

"Eung?"

"Kamu pulang dekil kaya gini, apa gak apa-apa?!" teriak anak laki-laki itu di tengah gerimis yang melebat.

Anak laki-laki itu mendengus, menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah gaun dan sepatu pentofel anak perempuan yang sudah basah dan kotor terkena cipratan tanah basah. Memperjelas keadaan. Seakan akhirnya mengerti, anak perempuan itu menggeleng kuat. "Ga papa!"

Lebih lima menit, hujan tampak reda. Membuat jalan di depan ruko terlihat jelas. Anak perempuan itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke langit. Menengadah. "Udah ga hujan. Udah ya, _Sailormoon_ pulang dulu. Udah malem." teriak anak perempuan itu sambil berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan anak laki-laki itu sendiri di depan teras ruko.

Belum semenit anak perempuan itu berderap kembali ke depan ruko dan berlari ke arah kanan. " _Bye Ranger Pink_!" teriaknya lagi dan menghilang ke dalam lorong.

Tidak berapa lama, bunyi derap langkah anak perempuan itu terdengar lagi, dia kembali lagi ke depan ruko dan mengambil arah kiri. "Jangan kangen ya!"

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil _Ranger Pink_ itu hanya tertegun melihat anak perempuan itu bolak-balik dari beberapa lorong dan kembali lagi ke depan ruko yang menjadi tempat mereka berteduh. Mengapa anak perempuan itu masih mempunyai stamina yang kuat setelah aksi kejar-kejaran hidup dan mati mereka. Setelah lima kali menampakkan diri, anak perempuan itu berhenti. Dia berdiri di depan ruko, tepat dihadapan _Ranger Pink_. Senyum yang tadi mengambang sudah hilang, diikuti pelupuk yang hampir menampung air mata, dengan pipi yang memerah, dan lengkap sudah.

"Huwaaaa! Jalan pulangnya hilang!" jerit anak perempuan itu sambil menangis. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

 _Ranger Pink_ mengulum senyumannya. Hendak tertawa tapi kasihan. Dia pun bangkit dan menggandeng tangan anak perempuan itu, menunjukkan jalan untuknya. Berusaha menghindari lubang-lubang di sepanjang jalan dengan kaki kecil mereka. Setelah sampai di depan lampu lalu lintas, mereka berhenti.

"Nih, jalannya ga hilang kok." ujar _Ranger Pink_ sambil mengusak pelan kepala anak perempuan itu, menyebabkan rambutnya yang terkuncir mencuat keluar.

Anak perempuan itu mengamati sekitar sambil sesengukan. Setelah berhasil mengusap kasar air matanya sendiri, anak perempuan itu mengangguk mantap. "Pokoknya _Ranger Pink_ harus selalu antar _Sailormoon_ ke jalan yang _Sailormoon_ tau!"

"Iya," ujar _Ranger Pink_ sambil mengangguk. "Besok main lagi yuk."

"Oh tentu aja! Tunggu di sini besok sore, nanti _Sailormoon_ bawakan roti durian!"

"Siap." jawab _Ranger Pink_ sigap mengambil pose hormat.

Lambaian tangan anak perempuan itu membuat _Ranger Pink_ tersenyum dan balas melambai. Dia masih setia menatap punggung anak perempuan itu yang mulai mengecil dan menghilang di tikungan. Hati kecilnya membuncah, menari senang karena besok sore dia bisa menikmati lagi sedapnya roti durian.

Tapi sore hari itu tak pernah tiba.

Dia kemudian berpikir apakah anak perempuan itu lupa janjinya? Apakah roti durian itu habis, jadi anak perempuan itu malu untuk datang padanya. Sebenarnya, dia tidak mempermasalahkan apakah anak perempuan itu membawa makanan atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin bertemu lagi dan bermain. Atau jangan-jangan sore hari yang dimaksud adalah sore hari besok, bukan hari ini.

Sore hari berikutnya, anak laki-laki itu kembali menunggu di samping lampu lalu lintas tempat janji mereka. Tentu saja. Anak perempuan itu tidak datang. Tidak pernah datang kembali. Kecewa menyelimuti dada anak laki-laki itu, dan dia mulai berpikir bahwa anak perempuan itu berbohong dengan konyol padanya. Pertemanan yang sudah terjalin enam hari bukanlah ikatan yang erat. Hanya lelucon. Anak laki-laki itu kemudian kembali berpikir, memang beginilah jadinya jika _Ranger Pink_ dan _Sailormoon_ bertemu. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersatu, meskipun sama-sama memerangi kejahatan, tetap saja beda dunia, beda saluran televisi. Jadi buat apa terus memikirkan _Sailormoon_ yang telah berbohong padanya.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hati anak laki-laki itu, dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan _Sailormoon_ lagi. Menurutnya, anak perempuan itu sedikit aneh. Aneh tapi menyenangkan. Dia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak perempuan itu ketika suara tangis memekakkan telinga terdengar. Anak perempuan itu menangis, dia tersesat. Kemudian hari berikutnya mereka bertemu lagi. Anak perempuan itu selalu memakai gaun yang rapi, stoking yang menutup seluruh kakinya, dan sepatu hitam yang mungil. Jangan lupakan dengan kuncir dua dan poni yang membingkai wajahnya, yang akan selalu bersemu merah ketika sedang tertawa atau menangis. Walaupun sudah berteman selama enam hari, anak laki-laki itu tidak punya nama, alamat, atau tahu apapun tentang anak perempuan itu. Dia hanya punya janji lampu lalu lintas dan nama _Sailormoon_ yang menjadi panggilan akrab untuk anak perempuan itu.

Anak laki-laki itu memutar otak. Jadi, apakah _Ranger Pink_ harus menjadi monster jahat? Agar _Sailormoon_ memburunya, menemukannya, menemuinya dan bisa bermain bersama lagi. Jadi _Zombie_ boleh juga!

Tapi, sore hari itu tak pernah tiba. Lagi.

Karena mungkin _Zombie_ juga berada di saluran televisi lain.

 **tbc.**

* * *

Gaje warbyasaahhh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Made From 100% Chandelier**

by **TheBlackCobra**

* * *

 **Main Cast**

ChanBaek. _Temukan sendiri tokoh yang lain._

 **Alur**

Maju-Mundur. _Biar enak_.

* * *

Cinta persegi antara Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo bertambah sengit.

Menjadi semakin porak-poranda ketika satu per satu dari mereka hancur melebur bak besi yang dibakar. Berakhir dengan nyeri, putus asa, menyerah, serta bunuh diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah mencinta tanpa ingin memiliki. Jika ada, bisa katakan padaku siapa?

.

.

 **Two**

.

.

 **R** ambutnya di gelung minimalis ke atas, setiap anak rambutnya di sisir rapi sampai tak ada yang tersisa. Subang emas kecil tertancap manis di sisi sanggulnya. _Brokat_ yang di lapisi _tulle_ menjadi kebayanya. _Stagen_ dililitkan pada bagian perutnya untuk mengikat jarik bercorak agar kuat dan tidak mudah lepas. Semua siap.

"Sudah." ujar seorang wanita paruh baya sambil menepuk pundaknya. Beringsut keluar dari ruang hias membawa baskom berisi air panas.

Setelah pelayan wanita itu keluar, Baekhyun berdiri dan mencondongkan wajahnya pada cermin. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya. Alisnya terlihat sangat jahat, dengan ujung kelopak yang terbebani bulu mata palsu panjang, serta bibir penuh dengan lipstik nomor sembilan. Dengan semua itu, maka Baekhyun siap membuka gerbang besar demi menyandang marga Park di depan namanya.

Tapi dalam acara resmi itu semua yang ia harapkan tak terjadi. Semua tamu berbisik menusuk, tentang mengapa calon pria tidak hadir. Tapi Baekhyun tetap memasang senyum merekahnya seperti biasa, walaupun keluarga besar Byun telah masam dan menatap hardik pada besannya. Kopinya kurang gula, bisik-bisik para tamu masih berlanjut. Dari sudut matanya, Baekhyun bisa melihat abinya sedang menatap serius seorang pria paruh baya –calon mertuanya- Tuan. Park, yang sedari tadi terus menunduk dan mengucapkan perminta maaf berulang kali untuk putranya.

Seorang wanita dalam diam mengambil duduk di samping Baekhyun, mencolek kemudian menatapnya. "Aku dengar dia sudah punya seseorang, masih mau lanjut?"

Baekhyun tahu siapa yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh wanita itu. Sangat tahu. Sebagai balasan ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya itu. Park Yoora, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan orang yang Baekhyun cintai. Hanya saja perkataannya selalu terkesan ingin memulai perang. Baekhyun tak masalah, ia yakin bisa menang melawan wanita ini, tanpa harus mengeluarkan jutsu apa pun.

Kopi dan teh mulai mengering, kue kecil sudah tandas habis. Beberapa keluarga besarnya mengiring kepulangan tamu-tamu yang telah berkenan hadir. Setelah seluruh tamu undangan pergi dan menyisakan hanya keluarga yang berkepentingan, ayah Baekhyun berdehem keras. Berteriak dengan keras bahwa ini tidak pantas, kalian para Park sudah kelewatan, dan hal lainnya yang berhasil memekakkan telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam. Berjalan pelan ke depan teras puri, dan meringsut duduk di sana. Kehilangan semangat. Pukul satu malam sekarang, lewat pertengahan malam yang sunyi, tapi di dalam puri keluarga Byun berisik seperti pasar ikan. Mereka saling mengungkapkan rasa kekecewaan dan amarah, penyesalan juga ikut hadir. Tapi Baekhyun seakan tuli, tak peduli semua yang telah terjadi. Tatapannya hanya fokus pada Lamborgini hitam yang kini mulai mendekat dan parkir tepat di depan teras puri dengan cepat.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah mengantuk keluar dari sana, dengan celana bokser pendek, serta sarung motif kotak-kotak yang bertengger menyamping di bahunya.

"Cha...Chanyeol." ujar Baekhyun tergagap sekaligus terperangah.

"Hmm? Umi abi kamu ada di dalam Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menggaruk sikunya.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Papah mamah aku juga di dalam?" tanya Chanyeol lagi sambil menunjuk pada pintu puri.

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, "Semuanya ada di dalam. Kamu kenapa..."

Chanyeol sudah melongos pergi sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Baekhyun melotot dan menatap punggung Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya masuk ke dalam puri. Seketika itu juga puri keluarga Byun menjadi hening, namun menjadi riuh saat seseorang berteriak "Bangsat!" dari dalam, diiringi suara piring yang pecah. Baekhyun membatu, tahu bahwa suara itu berasal dari abinya. Baekhyun meremas kuat jarik coraknya. Tak berani bergerak, tak berani bernapas.

Lebih tiga puluh menit yang menegangkan, Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari dalam puri, berlari kecil dan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam Lamborgini. "Baek hayuk masuk!"

Baekhyun berdiri tergopoh, ingin bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, mengapa abinya berteriak mengumpat. Tapi semua tertelan saat Baekhyun menyadari bahwa alis Chanyeol tersayat tipis, serta di sudut bibirnya lebam dan mengeluarkan darah. "Baekhyun cinta aku, gak?" Air mata Baekhyun banjir, ia mengangguk beberapa kali dengan cepat sambil terisak. "Kalau cinta, hayuk masuk!"

Baekhyun berlari tanpa berpikir, Lamborgini itu melaju meninggalkan teras puri melenyapkan segalanya, seperti Baekhyun yang telah melenyapkan seruan abinya yang menyuruhnya untuk jangan ikut dan tetap tinggal.

Sepanjang jalan Baekhyun terus menangis dengan keras, sampai Chanyeol beberapa kali disangka telah membawa kabur pengantin orang. Polisi pun telah menilang mereka, karena Chanyeol lupa menghidupkan lampu depan saking gugupnya.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua naik bus setelah kehilangan mobil itu, menunggu beberapa menit di halte dalam kesunyian.

Semua orang di bus menatap aneh pada Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Tapi mereka berdua menampiknya, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain sepanjang perjalanan, memberikan kekuatan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kemudian meremas kuat jemarinya. "Mobil kamu gimana?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

"Nanti mobilnya di tebus di kantor polisi dekat pohon beringin. Lagian juga aku masih punya mobil yang lain, kamu kenapa ga nanya keadaan aku aja sih, malah nanya mobil."

"Keadaan kamu mah sudah terpampang nyata dihadapan aku. Ini kan semua juga salah kamu, kenapa gak hadir waktu acara dimulai, kenapa baru hadir saat acara udah bubar? Aku tahu kalau ini baru acara tunangan aja, gak hadir salah satu tetap sah. Tapi walaupun gitu, kamu tuh harus tetap hadir. Lihat abi aku murka gara-gara kamu, mungkin nanti beliau pikir kamu itu gak becus jadi calon suami yang baik. Acara pertunangan aja ga hadir, gimana nanti di acara yang lebih serius." keluh Baekhyun dengan bicara sekali tarikan napas. Semuanya Baekhyun luapkan dengan diiringi tangisan serta ingus bening yang sedikit menjulur keluar.

Chanyeol tak sempat menjawab, bus yang ditumpangi mereka telah tiba di halte tujuan. Ia menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menuju pintu keluar bus.

"Bayar, mas." ujar supir bus menyela.

Chanyeol langsung menatap Baekhyun sambil melotot, membuat Baekhyun sedikit ngeri. "Astaga, dompet aku ketinggalan di mobil!"

Baekhyun tersentak, namun dengan cepat ia merogoh ke dalam kebaya yang ia pakai. Dengan mata berseri dan pipi bersemu merah Baekhyun menyerahkan uang itu pada supir bus. Supir itu hanya mengangguk dan mempersilahkan mereka keluar.

Setelah satu jam lebih berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah tradisional khas Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu ulin. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, ia melepaskan genggaman Baekhyun dan kemudian membentangkan kedua tangannya di depan halaman rumah itu.

"Selamat datang di Rangnarok House's!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Sangat lega. Ia mengelap peluh yang menetes di keningnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam kuat selop yang ia lepas di pertengahan jalan menuju rumah Rangnarok. Chanyeol masih tersenyum saat berlari kecil dan merogoh kunci rumah Rangnarok di sakunya. Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang, telapak kakinya yang nyeker di tanah ngilu ketika bersentuhan dengan batu-batu putih kecil yang tersusun rapi di teras. Seharusnya tak perlu satu jam lebih untuk sampai di sini, jika saja Chanyeol ingat jalan dan tidak tersesat. Mungkin jarak rumah Rangnarok hanya lima belas menit dari halte tadi.

Baekhyun berdiri di sisi Chanyeol yang sedang berusaha dengan keras membuka pintu. Ia memperhatikan sekitar, rumah Rangnarok memiliki halaman yang luas dengan kolam ikan koi yang membentang di depan teras berbatu putih. Rumput liar hampir memanjang di tepiannya, harus segera di potong, pikir Baekhyun.

Pintu berhasil dibuka, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol yang nampak telah terbiasa dengan rumah ini langsung meletakkan kunci di bawah keset. Menarik lengan Baekhyun yang kebingungan sekaligus kagum. Baekhyun meletakkan selopnya di samping keset. Lantai rumah Rangnarok terbuat dari ulin asli, yang diamplas sampai mengkilat. Baekhyun yakin jika ia memakai kaos kaki, maka ia akan terpeleset. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan, pintunya terbuat dari kayu yang bisa digeser. Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar, simpul Baekhyun. Ada satu set tempat duduk warna putih di tengah kamar itu, lengkap dengan kasur king size yang kepalanya menempel di dinding, serta kelambu tembus pandang warna putih berenda yang menggantung di atasnya.

Gandengan Chanyeol terlepas, ia menuju ke balkon kamar rumah Rangnarok. Seolah terhipnotis Baekhyun mengikutinya.

"Indah, kan?" ujar Chanyeol tanpa menatap Baekhyun, tatapannya lurus pada lampu-lampu kota yang memantul di atas air danau.

"Iya."

Baekhyun bergumam, menatap pemandangan itu sambil tersenyum, pipinya bersemu merah dengan binar di matanya. Rumah Rangnarok bukan rumah biasa, bagian belakang rumah ini menyatu dan langsung disambut dengan danau yang membentang luas. "Rumah siapa ini?"

"Rumah kamu." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Chanyeol yang sudah berjongkok dengan kotak beludru kecil dalam genggamannya dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Rumah kita," ujar Chanyeol sambil membuka kotak itu. "Byun Baekhyun. Maukah kamu menjadi nyonya pemilik Rangnarok House's?"

Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah pekat, kemudian wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi kemerahan seperti kepiting rebus. Baekhyun menarik napas yang sesak karena ingus sambil menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol, yang sekarang sedang melamarnya. Menggunakan baju putih polos berlengan pendek, serta sarung kotak-kotak, dan jangan lupakan bokser pendek itu. Sedang melamarnya. Alis Chanyeol sudah membengkak karena luka sayatan yang belum juga diobati, sudut bibirnya juga sudah mulai membiru karena lebam itu. Peluh keringat dan noda akibat perjalanan jauh untuk sampai ke sini. Chanyeol tidak sempurna.

Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan akan begini kisah cinta lamarannya.

Tapi Baekhyun juga tidak sempurna. Anak rambut yang lepas dari sanggulnya, maskara yang luntur karena tangisnya, korset yang mulai terasa gatal akibat kebayanya, serta jangan lupakan kakinya yang kotor karena nyeker sepanjang jalan menuju ke sini.

Mereka berdua impas. Jam empat subuh. Chanyeol melamarnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk berulang dengan gerakan cepat di sela isak tangisnya. Ia sudah tak mampu bersuara, sangat lelah tapi bahagia. Lututnya sebentar lagi pasti melumer di lantai.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian memasangkan cincin giok bermata berlian di jari manis Baekhyun. Di detik itu juga Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan menekan bibirnya ke bibir yang lain. Semakin lama semakin memperdalam ciumannya, membuat yang pendek terengah. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Chanyeol.

Walaupun Chanyeol tidak sempurna dan bau keringat. Toh dia masih tetap tampan saja, pikir Baekhyun yang mulai kehilangan pikirannya ketika jemari Chanyeol mulai menyelip masuk ke dalam kebayanya.

 **tbc.**

* * *

Makasih buat follow, favorite, dan reviewnya!

 **ChanBMine** **/rly** **/parkobyunxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Made From 100% Chandelier**

by **TheBlackCobra**

* * *

 **Main Cast**

ChanBaek. _Temukan sendiri tokoh yang lain._

 **Alur**

Maju-Mundur. _Biar enak_.

* * *

Cinta persegi antara Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo bertambah sengit.

Menjadi semakin porak-poranda ketika satu per satu dari mereka hancur melebur bak besi yang dibakar. Berakhir dengan nyeri, putus asa, menyerah, serta bunuh diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah mencinta tanpa ingin memiliki. Jika ada, bisa katakan padaku siapa?

.

.

 **Three**

.

.

 **B** aekhyun terbangun. Ia menarik selimut lebih banyak, menimbun tubuhnya, mencari kenyamanan. Kelambu tembus pandang membuatnya dapat melihat sekitar, _kapan aku membeli meja berukir itu_ , pikir Baekhyun. Mungkin abi yang membelikannya, tapi barang kuno seperti itu bukan gaya abi. Baekhyun kembali memejamkan matanya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian langsung bangkit, menatap sekitar seolah telah menyadari sesuatu. Ini bukan kamarnya, ini bukan rumahnya, ah... Rangnarok House's! Rumah Chanyeol?

Insting pertama yang muncul di otaknya adalah ponsel, tapi harus segera dihapus karena sejak kemarin malam ia tidak menggengam ponsel sedikit pun, dan sangat mustahil untuk membawanya saat Chanyeol terburu-buru mengajaknya pergi dari amukan abi. Ia menoleh ke samping, tapi orang yang dicari telah menghilang. Hanya dirinya yang ada di atas kasur ini, hanya dirinya yang ada di rumah ini. Hatinya seakan ditimpa batu, rasanya kecewa, marah, bingung juga ada.

Ia turun dari kasur, kakinya langsung tersengat hawa dingin saat menginjak lantai. Berjalan pelan dengan gontai, kemudian membuka salah satu pintu yang dilapisi cermin besar di kamar itu, yang ternyata adalah lemari pakaian. Ruangan itu berisi sedikit baju sehari-hari dan satu setelan jas yang belum dibuka, dilihat dari ukurannya, semua yang ada di sini adalah milik Chanyeol. Di sisi rak, terdapat sebuah meja panjang yang menyangga balok-balok yang terbuat dari kaca, seperti sorokan, di sana terpajang beberapa jam tangan dengan berbagai merek. Baekhyun berdecih, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dan membuka pintu lainnya.

Akhirnya, kamar mandi.

Baekhyun dengan cepat membuka sisa bajunya, hanya baju dalam yang ia pakai sekarang. Kebaya dan jariknya? Sudah ditanggalkan Chanyeol subuh tadi.

Ia mandi dengan cepat, kemudian memakai bathrobe hitam besar. Air habis mandi menitik ke mana-mana, telapak kakinya menjinjit pelan kemudian berlari menuju ruangan sebelumnya. Baekhyun memakai branya semalam, agak lembab tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak menemukan bra di sini, dan Baekhyun bersyukur karenanya. Akan horor bagi Baekhyun jika ia menemukan bra di kediaman Chanyeol, apalagi bra itu bermotif polkadot. Setelah mencari baju yang tepat untuknya, Baekhyun memilih jaket kaos hitam. Jaket itu cukup besar baginya, tangannya bahkan tertelan dalam jaket itu, tapi demi Tuhan pakaian di sini besar semua!

Baekhyun mengerang frustasi, tapi kemudian berhenti. Ia dengan sabar memungut kebaya dan melipatnya. Kebaya itu tidak dapat dicuci dengan mesin cuci karena manik-maniknya, Baekhyun juga tidak berniat untuk mencucinya. Ia hanya meletakkan kebaya itu di atas meja dan memakai jariknya lagi. Semua celana Chanyeol melorot di pinggangnya, hanya jarik coraknya yang pas. Baekhyun juga sengaja mengambil satu jam tangan Chanyeol yang dilapisi berlian di sela-selanya. Ini bukan mencuri, hanya antisipasi jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk maka jam tangan itu akan ia jual dan memakan hasilnya. Sisi liar Baekhyun bersorak gembira.

Kelambu ditarik kesamping, kasur juga sudah dirapikan. Baekhyun mematikan lampu kamar itu sebelum menuruni anak tangga menuju lantai bawah. Air dan lampu di rumah ini berfungsi dengan baik. Maka rumah ini pasti dialiri listrik. Pasti di rumah ini ada sesuatu yang berguna, selain interior dan kesan minimalis yang mencolok. Baekhyun hampir menjerit bahagia saat melihat telepon rumah yang menempel di dinding ruang tamu. Ia segera menekan nomer yang sangat ia hapal. Sambil menunggu dering telepon, Baekhyun menyimpulkan rumah ini kualitasnya buruk, tidak ada makanan, tidak ada sabun mandi, semuanya menjadi cacat. Walaupun semuanya mahal, tidak ada makanan tetap saja cacat.

Nada sambung telepon selesai, sebelum Baekhyun sempat bicara seorang wanita telah mengatakan bahwa _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, silahkan tekan nomer satu untuk..._ Baekhyun menutup teleponnya dengan hentakan keras. Mengapa Chanyeol tidak mengangkat ponselnya? Hal penting apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Apakah ia sedang membantu Naruto untuk mengalahkan Madara atau apa?

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian menekan nomer berikutnya yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya.

"Halo, Oh Luhan di sini. Ini siapa, ya?"

.

.

.

 **B** aekhyun terdiam bisu, di samping Luhan yang menangis geli karena tertawa terlalu keras. Audy yang dinaiki mereka berdua bahkan ikut bergoncang seiring kerasnya tawa Luhan. Pipi Baekhyun bersemu merah karena malu. Luhan mengoloknya dengan bertanya apakah gaya fashionnya sekarang telah berubah, karena jaket besar dan jarik itu terlihat cocok untuknya. Baekhyun semakin memerah, ia mengungkapkan semuanya. Bahwa saat pergi bersama Chanyeol dari puri keluarga Byun adalah sesuatu yang sangat berani dalam hidupnya, pergi menuju rumah Rangnarok yang sederhana namun mahal, serta malam romantisnya sampai subuh tiba, ia juga mengatakan tentang lamaran Chanyeol yang mendadak, tidur bersama, dan siang ini Chanyeol hilang bak di telan bumi. Seketika itu juga Luhan memperhatikan cincin giok Baekhyun dengan kagum.

.

.

.

 **L** uhan menyesap kopi dengan tenang, setelah dua kali salah parkir di depan butik tujuannya.

"Jadi, Nona penghacur fashion. Selanjutnya mau lakukan apa lagi?"

Baekhyun menatap setelan kebaya baru berwarna abu-abu untuk dirinya dengan kosong.

"Teteh tau Park Yoora. Dia bilang Chanyeol punya seseorang. Dia tanya apa aku mau lanjut apa tidak." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

"Wah, si jalang Yoora bilang begitu ke kamu? Amit-amit." seru Luhan sambil mengusap perutnya yang buncit. Sudah hamil tujuh bulan.

"Iya." jawab Baekhyun sambil menunduk. Mengalihkan perhatian pada pelayan butik yang membawakan Luhan kebaya terusan warna abu-abu panjang, serupa miliknya.

"Terus kamu teh diam saja? Tak melawan? Kalau teteh jadi kamu, sudah teteh jambak itu si jalang Yoora." cerocos Luhan, membuat pelayan itu tersentak namun menunduk pamit.

"Sstt, jangan keras-keras ngomongna atuh teh. Gimana nanti kalau orang lain dengar tentang keluarga kita? Tak pantas, tak pantas."

"Yang tak pantas itu mah keluarga Park, Hyun. Kenapa semua anaknya pada tak beres. Bikin kesal aja."

Baekhyun menyeringit pasrah, ia menatap Luhan yang sedang mencoba kebaya terusannya.

"Kamu coba juga yang itu." tuntut Luhan.

"Mas Sehun tak marah, teteh mengemudi sendiri?"

"Marah." jawab Luhan santai, "Tapi kan sekarang teteh tak sendiri, ada kamu. Lagian jam dua ini kita mau pergi ke acara teteh. Di sana juga ada Mas Sehun nanti."

"Acara apa teh?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengancingkan kebayanya.

Baekhyun yang kebingungan bukannya mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan, malah mendapatkan jitakan di keningnya.

"Kamu mah melupakan teteh. Acara tujuh bulanan teteh kamu lupakan juga, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol aja yang diingat. Teteh mah urutan kesekian." ujar Luhan beranjak pergi dari butik itu.

Baekhyun tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti Luhan dari belakang sambil menjinjing tas berisi jaket Chanyeol dan jarik miliknya.

"Teh! Teteh siapa atuh yang bayar kebayana kalau teteh langsung pergi."

"Kamulah yang bayar, sudah menyakiti hati teteh tapi tetep aja minta bayarin, sekali-kali kamu yang ngebayarin teteh."

Luhan merajuk, ditimpali muka Baekhyun yang terkejut.

"Aku mah gak ada uang teh, ponsel aja ditinggal di rumah."

Luhan menampakkan muka masamnya sambil berjalan ke arah kasir. Baekhyun menggeleng pusing, berusaha memaklumi mungkin sifat kakaknya yang kekanak-kanakan ini adalah efek dari adik bayi yang tengah dikandungnya. Luhan sebenarnya adalah seorang yang dewasa, bijaksana, dan pemurah. Tapi semua sifatnya itu mungkin sekarang tertimbun dalam perut buncitnya.

Setelah membayar, Luhan menarik pelan Baekhyun keluar dari butik. Mengemudikan Audy dalam diam. Tapi keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Kamu tak beri hadiah tujuh bulanan gitu ka teteh?"

Eh... Baekhyun gelagapan. Tapi otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, ia mengeluarkan jam tangan Chanyeol yang ia ambil seenaknya tadi pagi dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

"Waduh!" Mobil Luhan langsung berhenti tiba-tiba, membuat seseorang dari arah belakang membunyikan klaksonnya. Setelah beradu umpatan akhirnya Luhan mengemudikan kembali mobilnya. "Kamu teh maling di mana ini jam tangan!" sambung Luhan.

"Ini punya Chanyeol, aku gak maling teh. Kan punya Chanyeol punya aku juga."

Luhan tersenyum licik. "Bagus. Lanjutkan."

.

.

.

 **A** cara tujuh bulanan Luhan tidak terlalu padat penduduk. Acara tertutup. Hanya keluarga besar Byun dan keluarga besar –calon besan- Park yang hadir, serta tentu saja keluarga besar Oh yang menjadi tuan rumah sekaligus teman-teman kerabat dekat. Tapi sekarang menjadi ramai setelah anak-anak panti asuhan Bunda tiba. Luhan dan Sehun sengaja mengundang mereka agar kecanggungan antar keluarga besar berkurang. Tapi di antara semua tamu yang hadir, Luhan sama sekali tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Park Yoora yang melenggang mulus di halaman besar rumah keluarga Oh. Ya, halaman keluarga Oh sangatlah besar. Sampai-sampai mereka bisa mengadakan pertandingan bola Nasional di sana.

Luhan yang baru tiba langsung disambut pelukan oleh Oh Sehun –suaminya-, kemudian langsung dikerubungi beberapa anggota keluarga yang penasaran, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian. Di sudut mata Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat bahwa abinya tengah meliriknya. Tapi saat Baekhyun menatapnya, abi berpaling seolah sibuk dengan hal lain. Baekhyun tahu abinya masih marah padanya, tapi Baekhyun bersyukur bahwa abinya masih sabar dan tidak melarangnya hadir di acara tujuh bulanan Luhan.

Baekhyun terkejut saat ada sesuatu yang menarik sanggulnya dari belakang. Mengagetkannya. Itu Chanyeol, yang tersenyum lebar sambil meminta maaf.

"Aku harus menebus mobilku pagi tadi. Kantor polisi dekat pohon beringin." ujar Chanyeol bernada mengingatkan tentang Lamborgini-nya yang ditilang kemarin malam.

Baekhyun ingin marah dan membunuh Chanyeol. Tapi sekarang Chanyeol sangat tampan dalam balutan jas hitam senada. Juga banyak sekali keluarga inti yang datang, sungguh tidak tepat. Jadi Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, menampakkan semu merah di pipinya. Satu kecupan di kening dan Chanyeol beranjak menjauh darinya. Berkumpul dengan teman satu gengnya. Baekhyun memperhatikan, di sana ada Oh Sehun, yang menjadi tokoh utama dan sasaran lempar ucapan selamat atas bayi yang masih dikandung Luhan. Di sisinya ada Chen yang tertawa terlalu lebar karena sesuatu. Yang sedang duduk sambil menyesap es buah adalah Suho yang kelewat kaya sampai merek dan harga setelan jasnya belum dicopot. Kris, yang sedang menggendong anaknya dengan santai, seolah anak itu hanyalah kantung beras.

Baekhyun beranjak mengikuti Chanyeol, berdiri dihadapan teman-teman Chanyeol yang rusuh.

"Tunangan Chanyeol yang cantik, mau apa nih." Goda Chen sambil tertawa lagi.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil meninju Chen bercanda. Tapi Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan berajak ke sisi Kris. Mengambil anak laki-laki Kris ke dalam gendongannya.

"Mamahnya mana~" tanya Baekhyun sambil menimang.

"Mamahnya sedang rebutan diskon Gucci mbak Baekhyun." Jawab Kris sambil menirukan suara anak kecil.

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil membawa Kris junior menjauh. Yang digendong diam saja tanpa suara.

"Sayang sudah punya Chanyeol, kalau tidak sudah kujadikan istri kedua." Celetuk Kris dan langsung mendapatkan umpatan canda dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membawa Kris junior duduk di bangku yang mejanya banyak menyajikan kue kering. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengingat masa SMA-nya. Ia sekolah di SMA khusus perempuan, sama sekali tidak ada laki-laki. Tapi itu tidak menghalangi Chanyeol untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ditemani gengnya, selalu menunggu di depan gerbang SMA Baekhyun. Dari candaan menjadi rayuan, kemudian dari rayuan menjadi hubungan yang serius sampai sekarang.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan teman-teman Chanyeol, bahkan Chanyeol sering bercerita mengenai mereka. Bahwa mereka melakukan perjanjian kutukan, siapa yang pertama menikah akan ditanggung biayanya sampai ke bulan madu. Dan siapa yang paling terakhir menikah, bulan madunya harus mengajak mereka yang telah menikah duluan sekaligus istri dan anak masing-masing.

Terbukti sekarang, bahwa Kris-lah yang pertama kali menikah dengan Tao, pacar SMA-nya. Maka ia mendapatkan semua fasilitas tanpa bersusah payah, semua gratis ditanggung teman-temannya, sampai ia ingin menikah dua kali. Kemudian, Oh Sehun menikah dengan Luhan karena perjodohan, pasangan yang tengah merayakan tujuh bulanan calon anak mereka. Disusul Chanyeol yang bertunangan dengan Baekhyun karena perjodohan juga. Mengingat bahwa Luhan adalah kakak Baekhyun, maka Sehun dan Chanyeol menjadi lebih akrab dari sekedar teman segeng. Chen juga sudah memilki kekasih seorang dokter yang lebih tua dari usianya. Maka kutukan itu menjadi lebih nyata bagi Suho yang belum memiliki siapa pun sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tapi Suho terlihat santai, seolah kutukan taruhan itu tidak ada dan bulan madunya tak akan pernah terancam oleh gangguan gengnya. Suho optimis bahwa ikatan pertunangan masih bisa diputus, apalagi hubungan pacaran yang belum serius tentang masa depan, posisinya masih aman.

Pengumuman dari arah panggung terdengar menggelegar. Toa yang digunakan sangat ampuh, tidak sia-sia Sehun membelinya di lelang musim panas tahun lalu. Seluruh tamu undangan mengikuti instruksi dari suara yang disalurkan toa tersebut. Para tamu undangan diwajibkan untuk berkumpul di sekitar panggung. Tuan Oh, ayah dari Oh Sehun mengambil mik dan berdiri tegap di atas panggung. Di depannya ada sebuah guci bening yang di dalamnya terdapat kertas yang digulung dalam sedotan kecil.

"Untuk memeriahkan acara tujuh bulanan menantu saya, Oh Luhan. Saya akan mengadakan permainan kecil. Di dalam guci ini sudah ada nama-nama tamu undangan yang telah berkenan hadir. Jadi permainannya adalah, kalian akan mendapatkan giliran masing-masing untuk mengambil sedotan yang berisi nama seseorang. Setelah mendapatkannya, silahkan buka kertas itu menurut aba-aba saya. Orang yang mendapatkan sedotan berisi kertas, wajib menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk seseorang yang namanya tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Setuju? Paham?!" jelas Tuan Oh bersemangat.

Semua tamu serempak menjawab paham. Seiring jawaban para tamu, sedotan berisi kertas dalam guci itu ditebar seperti beras pada segerombolan anak ayam di bawahnya. Ada yang terinjak dan tersikut. Tapi semua berhasil mendapatkan sedotan beberapa menit setelahnya. Yang tidak berhasil mendapatkan sedotan duduk kembali dengan kekecewaan gurau di wajah mereka.

Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan satu sedotan, orang yang ingin menginjak dan menyikutnya harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Baekhyun adalah salah satu keluarga inti dari Byun, adik dari menantu keluarga inti Oh, serta tunangan dari keluarga inti Park, ditambah ia sedang menggendong satu-satunya pewaris dalam keluarga Wu. Siapa yang berani mendekatinya? Baekhyun terkekeh sambil mengusap keringatnya, Kris Junior juga ikut tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Semua sudah dapat?! Sekarang saya akan pilih siapa yang pertama kali membuka kertas dan bernyanyi di panggung ini. Hmm siapa, ya?"

Para tamu undangan yang bersemangat dan penasaran mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Meminta didahulukan.

"Bagaimana dengan Byun? Nona Byun Baekhyun yang berita pertunangannya masih hangat dan membara seperti kukusan ayam?"

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap tajam Tuan Oh. Baekhyun tahu ayah Oh Sehun hanya sedang bercanda padanya. Tapi sungguh, para Oh tidak terlalu suka untuk bercanda dan menyindir adalah keahlian mereka. Luhan tahu, dan ia langsung naik ke atas panggung tanpa aba-aba. Ia berbisik pada mertuanya dan kemudian tersenyum menatap ke arah para tamu. Perut tujuh bulan menghilangkan pinggul langsingnya.

"Wah, ternyata menantu saya ingin menjadi yang pertama. Baiklah, karena ini acara tujuh bulanannya, maka diperbolehkan baginya untuk memulai bukan? Silahkan dibuka sedotannya."

Ada kemenangan di wajah Luhan, ia membuka pelan sedotan itu dan menarik secarik kertas keluar. Tapi wajah kemenangan Luhan hanya sementara, wajahnya langsung berubah meremehkan ketika membaca nama yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut. Tuan Oh menyerahkan mik pada Luhan.

"Park Yoora."

Yang disebut menatap tajam Luhan dari tempat duduknya. Tapi Luhan berpaling dan membisikkan sesuatu pada sang instrumen. Mungkin memberitahu judul lagu yang akan ia nyanyikan. Alunan lagu mulai terdengar menghentak.

" _I don't, fuck with, youuh~_ " Luhan menggoyangkan perut besarnya.

Yoora melotot, Sehun tersedak es buahnya, Tuan Oh bahkan menyemburkannya, semua tamu terlihat shok.

" _You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you~ You little, You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you~_ "

Kris langsung beranjak ke sisi Baekhyun, menutup telinga anaknya sambil terbahak. Chanyeol sumeringah dan langsung naik ke panggung, merebut mik Luhan.

" _I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do~ Than to be fuckin'! with! Youh!_ " sahut Chanyeol ikut bernyanyi.

Tawa Chen menggelegar sampai terdengar di depan pintu gerbang keluarga Oh, sedangkan Suho beranjak menuju tepi panggung dan mulai melemparkan beberapa uang ke arah Luhan dan Chanyeol.

Sehun langsung menyeruak ke dalam kerumunan instrumen, Tuan Oh telah pingsan. Sementara abi Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengikuti hentakan musik.

Baekhyun hampir menangis tertawa, melihat muka Yoora yang marah kesetanan, Yoora beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan acara tujuh bulanan Luhan. Baekhyun menyerahkan Kris Junior pada Kris yang masih terbahak diikuti teman segengnya.

Di tengah riuh dan kacaunya susana, Baekhyun yang masih cekikikan penasaran dengan isi sedotan miliknya. Dengan geli ia membukanya perlahan. Di sana tertera sebuah nama yang ia tak pernah tahu siapa, tak pernah mengenalnya. Bahkan walaupun sudah tahu nantinya, ia mungkin akan memilih untuk tak ingin mengenal nama tersebut sepanjang sisa usianya.

' _Do Kyungsoo'_

 **tbc.**

* * *

Makasih buat follow, favorite, dan reviewnya!

 **ChanBMine** **/rly** **/parkobyunxo/inspirit7starlight**


	4. Chapter 4

**Made From 100% Chandelier**

by **TheBlackCobra**

* * *

 **Main Cast**

ChanBaek. _Temukan sendiri tokoh yang lain._

 **Alur**

Maju-Mundur. _Biar enak_.

* * *

Cinta persegi antara Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo bertambah sengit.

Menjadi semakin porak-poranda ketika satu per satu dari mereka hancur melebur bak besi yang dibakar. Berakhir dengan nyeri, putus asa, menyerah, serta bunuh diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah mencinta tanpa ingin memiliki. Jika ada, bisa katakan padaku siapa?

.

.

 **Four**

.

.

 **B** unyi klakson terdengar dari arah belakang saat Chanyeol masih terbahak seperti orang kesurupan. Tawanya belum mereda semenjak Sehun mencabut paksa kabel soundsystem agar lagu yang hampir saja membawa Tuan. Oh ke UGD berhenti terlantun dari bibir Luhan.

"Kamu liat ga wajahnya? Kupingnya sampai memerah!"

"Aduh, Chanyeol. Nyetirnya jangan sambil ketawa dong."

Baekhyun menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya sambil terus memelototkan matanya ke depan. Takut menabrak, takut segalanya. Tentu saja, bisa dibilang acara tujuh bulanan Luhan menjadi kacau setelah _game_ dimulai. Baekhyun menyayangkannya karena ia tidak sempat ikut _game_ yang seru itu. Tapi kapan lagi bagi Baekhyun melihat air muka Yoora yang bak banteng mengamuk. Ia jadi tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Terima kasih untuk sang kakak yang selalu paham apa mau Baekhyun.

Tawa Chanyeol mereda. Akhirnya.

"Mau ke mana? Rangnarok?"

"Ke rumahku. Maksudku rumah yang di jalan Cempaka. Rumah abi umi. Terserahlah..."

Baekhyun salah tingkah. Rasa bersalahnya kembali menyerang. Mengingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap abi sangat tidak sopan. Meninggalkan abi dan ikut bersama kekasih di malam pertunangan yang buruk. Apakah abi akan memaafkan Baekhyun?

"Kalau masih cemas, ke Rangnarok aja. Nanti kalau udah ada bendera damai baru deh pulang." Celetuk Chanyeol cepat.

"Bukan gitu. Gampang sih kalau mau menghindar, tapi ga mungkin aku gini terus. Ini aku yang salah, eh bukan. Ini kamu yang salah, kita berdua salah pokoknya. Jadi kita harus minta maaf secepatnya sama orangtua aku."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, tapi ia mengangguk mantap. Ada api semangat permintaan maaf di matanya.

Tapi api semangat itu langsung redup ketika Lamborgininya telah sampai di depan pagar yang menjulang tinggi milik keluarga Byun.

"Ga jadi deh Baek. Lain kali aja."

Pelototan mata Baekhyun menjadi jawabannya.

Seorang satpam menghampiri mobil mereka. Tergopoh-gopoh masih membawa pentungan. Kaca mobil diturunkan.

"Mang Ata." Seru Baekhyun.

"Non Baekhyun, Den Chanyeol. Malem." Sahutnya membungkuk.

"Bukain pagarnya Mang. Abi ada di dalam?"

"Tuan nyonya tadi pergi ke tujuh bulanan Non Luhan. Sampe sekarang belum balik."

Pagar terbuka lebar. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke halaman rumah keluarga Byun.

"Makasih Mang Ata!" teriak Baekhyun berlalu.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah mandi peluh dingin. Mukanya pucat seperti menahan kentut sebulan.

"Santai aja. Abiku itu orangnya pemaaf..."

"Santai apanya? Abi kamu itu orangnya nyeremin. Piring aja sampai melayang ke aku, Baek." Rengek Chanyeol nyaring.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di depan teras, Baekhyun turun tanpa aba-aba.

"Kamu tunggu di sini. Biar aku masuk dulu."

Ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat, seolah inilah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Chanyeol menatap dengan gugup pintu rumah keluarga Byun yang tertutup setelah Baekhyun masuk. Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun keluar seorang diri.

"Abi umi ga ada di rumah. Mau mampir dulu."

Chanyeol menghembuskan napas leganya. Terlalu lega, sampai kentut pun ikut terlepas.

"Eh, engga deh makasih. Pulang aja."

"Ya udah. Hati-hati ya. Kalau ada belokan itu belok, jangan jalan lurus."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk hikmat mendengarkan nasihat Baekhyun yang kurang berfaedah. Saat mobil Chanyeol menghilang di tikungan jalan, Baekhyun baru melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

.

.

 **E** nam puluh sembilan panggilan keluar, tujuh pesan dari abi, seratus satu pesan dari umi, dan beberapa pesan lain yang intinya sama.

Semuanya menanyakan di mana Baekhyun berada dan sebagainya. Ada satu pesan terbaru. Dari umi. Beliau mengatakan mereka akan pulang kampung setelah menghadiri acara tujuh bulanan Luhan. Pantas saja abi umi tidak ada di rumah saat ia tiba, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Setelah mandi cepat, ia hanya rebahan di atas kasur di kamarnya. Mengutak-atik ponsel hanya untuk mengirimi Chanyeol beberapa pesan cinta, dan selebihnya menstalk bias di akun Instagram. Baekhyun tidak berani membuka pesan abi, hanya pesan umi yang ia balas.

Dua jam internetan, akhirnya Baekhyun melatakkan ponselnya di meja. Bukan karena sudah bosan, tapi habis baterai.

Semuanya terasa runyam. Tentang abi umi. Tantang kakaknya Luhan. Luhan pernah bercerita pada Baekhyun, bahwa ia menikah dengan Sehun hanya untuk ikatan bisnis. Perjodohan yang telah ada bahkan sebelum mereka dikandung. Baekhyun pernah berpikir apakah Luhan telah bahagia? Apa ia bahagia mengandung anak Mas Sehun?

Perjodohan memang sering menjadi permasalahan. Tapi Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga sepertinya cinta pada Baekhyun. Mereka kenal sebelum dijodohkan. Bahkan sudah naksir satu sama lain sebelum ikatan itu dikatakan. Semua aman. Semua baik-baik saja.

Keluarga Chanyeol kaya, seperti dirinya. Jadi Baekhyun juga pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika ia tidak berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang. Apakah cintanya masih bisa semulus ini pada Chanyeol. Walaupun berbagai masalah datang, ikatan pertunangan mereka tidak pernah kandas.

Semuanya menjadi hilang, saat Baekhyun telah terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mungkin menonton konser bias adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

 **A** ir mata Baekhyun mengalir deras, ingusnya pun ikut keluar. Gigi Baekhyun menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Mukanya memancarkan kekecewaan yang hakiki. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, bahkan jarinya masih gemetar menggenggam _mouse_.

Seorang gadis merangkak sambil menyeret dirinya di lantai. Gadis berambut jingga itu menggoyang kaki kursi Baekhyun dengan tenaga seadanya. Merasa tergoyang, Baekhyun melirik ke bawah, menatap gadis itu.

Sebelum sempat berkedip, jemari gadis itu sudah menarik lengan Baekhyun ke arahnya.

"Dapat?" tanya gadis itu sambil berbisik.

Baekhyun menggeleng, menatap putus asa gadis itu. Setelah saling berbagi tatapan putus asa, mereka berpelukan. Riuh rendah suara tangis para fangirls terdengar seantero warnet. Bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan.

Penjaga warnet hanya menghela napas melihat semua peristiwa ini. Tapi bagi Baekhyun dan juga yang lainnya, ini bukanlah peristiwa, melainkan sebuah tragedi.

Tidak mendapat tiket konser bias adalah masalah, ditambah dengan semua masalah yang dimiliki Baekhyun menjadi ultra masalah. Semuanya menjadi serba salah.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Ia seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, wajah yang sembab menandakan bahwa ia juga gagal mendapatkan tiket. Baekhyun berdehem, melepas pelukannya pada si jingga dan menyeringit bertanya pada gadis yang menepuknya ini.

"Kita masih punya kesempatan."

.

.

.

 **K** esempatan yang dimaksud oleh gadis berambut hitam berperawakan Jepang ini adalah hal yang ilegal. Jika menurut orang yang taat pada peraturan. Dan taat peraturan tidak ada dalam kamus Baekhyun. Tidak dapat tiket online, tiket calo pun jadi.

Baekhyun, si jingga, dan gadis Jepang itu menunggu di sudut jalan yang agak kumuh. Tempat itu adalah tempat yang menjadi janji temu antara mereka dengan calo yang mengaku memiliki tiket konser bangku VIP.

"Ini beneran ga sih?" tanya si jingga.

"Iya." Jawab gadis berambut hitam pendek itu dengan aksen khasnya.

Si jingga nampak agak risih dengan tempat kumuh ini. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka bertiga menunggu kedatangan calo tersebut. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka berdua. Akan tetapi perasaan bersaudara antar fandom dan OTP yang sama, mereka jadi akrab.

Gadis Jepang itu mulai gelisah, beberapa kali ia menatap layar ponselnya. Baekhyun juga mulai bosan, ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Dari Chanyeol, bertanya Baekhyun ada di mana. Dengan cepat ia mengetik bahwa sedang berada di rumah. Bohong. Tentu saja harus, Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkan tunangannya melakukan hal yang dianggapnya kekanakan ini. Pria memang jarang mengerti, sulit untuk membuat mereka menyadari betapa berharganya Oppa bagi diri fangirls.

Suara derap kaki membuat ketiganya menoleh. Ada seorang pria dengan pakaian serba hitam dan masker di wajahnya mendekati mereka. Gadis Jepang itu melangkah maju, bertanya apakah ia calo tiket yang sedang ditunggu. Ternyata benar. Akhirnya penantian yang tidak sia-sia. Si jingga yang tadinya risih menjadi bersemangat.

"Berapa tadi?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Satu juta." Jawab calo itu di balik masker.

"Tapi inikan kursi VIP, bukan kursi biasa. Ko murah sekali?"

"Kalau ga mau beli, ga papa." Sahutnya judes.

Si jingga menyikut lengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua telah membeli tiketnya, tapi Baekhyun belum. Bukannya Baekhyun kelewat kaya dengan menganggap tiket itu murah. Akan tetapi harganya memang tidak wajar. Harga untuk kursi konser paling belakang saja bahkan lebih mahal dari satu juta, dan jika harus menggunakan logika tiket kursi VIP harusnya kan lebih mahal dari itu, bahkan akan bertambah mahal jika melalui calo.

"Jadi ga?" tanya gadis Jepang.

Baekhyun menatap tiket itu dan mulai mengangguk kaku. Mungkin hanya firasatnya saja, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya sehingga bisa mendapatkan tiket konser murah.

"Deal, ya? Semoga konsernya menyenangkan." Kata calo itu sambil berlalu.

Baekhyun menyelipkan tiketnya di dalam dompet. Si jingga berteriak senang bahwa mereka sangatlah beruntung. Saat hendak beranjak pergi, beberapa gadis seumuran mereka berteriak sambil berlari melewati mereka. Salah satu dari gadis itu mendatangi Baekhyun.

"Kamu... kamu lihat ga ada pria pakai baju hitam semua terus pakai masker?" tanyanya di sela napas yang tercekat.

"Kulitnya rada _tan_?"

Baekhyun merinding. "Dia calo jualan tiket konser?"

"Benar!" teriak gadis itu cepat. "Di mana bajingan itu?"

"Loh, loh. Sabar dong mbak, memangnya ada apa sih?" sela si jingga cetus.

"Ga bisa sabar ini. Dia itu calo tukang bohong, tiket yang dia jual itu palsu. Rugi saya jadinya."

"Astaga."

Si jingga langsung menatap gadis Jepang, tapi yang ditatap sudah berlari mengikuti gadis-gadis yang tadi berlari melewati mereka.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" teriak gadis Jepang itu marah.

Baekhyun, si jingga, dan gadis yang ngos-ngosan itu mengikutinya. Gadis Jepang mengeluarkan kalimat yang Baekhyun kurang pahami sambil berlari, walaupun tidak tahu Baekhyun berani menyimpulkan bahwa kata-kata itu adalah umpatan.

Baekhyun kehabisan napas, "Udah deh. Mungkin bukan rezeki kita, kita laporin ke polisi aja!" teriaknya pada si jingga.

"Aku tuh ga papa uangnya ilang Baek, tapi keselnya ditipu itu loh."

Mendengar jawaban si jingga, gadis-gadis lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka berlari sambil berpencar ke segala arah. Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi, lari adalah hal yang kurang Baekhyun suka. Ia memegang lututnya lelah. Napasnya masih memburu, Baekhyun tahu calo itu pasti masih berada di sekitar sini. Tapi energinya sudah tidak ada lagi. Bunyi ponselnya menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia membuka tasnya dan menatap layar ponsel, Chanyeol. Sebelum mengangkat Baekhyun mengatur napasnya sebisa mungkin.

"Ya?"

" _Bohong ya kamu. Kamu di mana sekarang?"_

Sial. Chanyeol memang susah untuk ditipu, pasti ia pergi ke rumah Baekhyun saat aksi kejar-mengejar calo. Baekhyun mulai mengatur kata permintaan maafnya saat bunyi gemerisik menarik perhatiannya.

Baekhyun berjongkok, melihat seorang pria berjarak beberapa meter sedang memunggunginya, menghadap tembok. Itu dia calonya. Baekhyun menelan ludah. Demi temanku. Demi tertipunya fandom.

" _Baek?"_

Baekhyun diam-diam merangkak mendekat ke arah calo itu. Sekarang nampak bahwa calo itu sedang kencing. Ya ampun, kencing di tembok adalah sebuah kekejaman duniawi.

" _Baek, Haloo... Byun Baekhyun?"_

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, ia meletakkan tas dan ponselnya yang masih tersambung pada Chanyeol di tanah. Rencana A, ia akan menangkap calo penipu itu, dan jika gagal, Rencana B, Chanyeol pasti akan mendengarnya berteriak dan segera menghubungi polisi atau apapun untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun.

Dengan merangkak perlahan, dan seperti seekor _cheetah_ , Baekhyun berteriak sambil menarik celana calo yang sedang kencing itu sampai batas betis. Calo itu terkejut, ia langsung menarik diri dan hendak berlari. Tapi celana yang melorot membuatnya tidak stabil, Baekhyun menyeledeng kakinya dan calo itu terjatuh di samping tembok.

"Guys! Calonya di sini!"

Beberapa gadis yang mendengarnya langsung merespons, tapi kurang cepat. Calo itu langsung memasang celananya dan hendak mulai berlari.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

Baekhyun menarik lengan calo itu, dan dengan kekuatannya ia berusah menahan. Tapi Baekhyun bukanlah tandingan calo tersebut, dengan mudahnya calo itu menghentak tangannya agar lepas dari cengkeraman Baekhyun. Tapi menyerah bukanlah seorang Baekhyun. Ia menggigit telinga calo itu, sampai yang punya telinga berteriak kesakitan. Seorang gadis datang dan membantu Baekhyun. Gadis itu juga ikutan menggigit sebelah telinga calo tersebut.

"Ini antara kau dan aku, mas calo! Aku akan membuatmu mengakui kehebatan desa kami. Aku akan menjadi hokage!"

Calo dan gadis itu menganga menatap Baekhyun.

"Maaf. Terbawa suasana." Ujar Baekhyun sambil sumeringah.

Beberapa detik kemudian, para gadis telah mengelilingi calo tersebut. Tapi mata calo itu masih juga belum lepas dari Baekhyun. Walaupun beberapa hardikan dari para gadis ia dapatkan, ia hanya acuh. Calo itu hanya memandang Baekhyun cukup lama sampai yang dipandangi risih.

"Sebaiknya bawa ke kantor polisi, jangan main hakim sendiri. Aku harus kembali, kabari aku nanti." Ujar Baekhyun pada gadis Jepang.

Ia memungut kembali tas dan ponselnya. Yah, ponselnya telah mati karena habis baterai. Utang maaf untuk Chanyeol. Ketika Baekhyun beranjak pergi, dan calo itu hendak diseret ke kantor polisi terdekat. Calo itu berteriak.

"Hey!" berteriak ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bingung, semua bingung.

" _Sailormoon_ , itu kau?"

 **tbc.**

* * *

Makasih buat follow, favorite, dan reviewnya!

 **ChanBMine** **/rly** **/parkobyunxo/inspirit7starlight**


	5. Chapter 5

**Made From 100% Chandelier**

By **TheBlackCobra**

* * *

 **Maincast**

ChanBaek. _Temukan sendiri tokoh yang lain._

 **Alur**

Maju-Mundur. _Biar enak._

* * *

Cinta persegi antara Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo bertambah sengit.

Menjadi semakin porak-poranda ketika satu persatu dari mereka hancur melebur bak besi yang dibakar. Berakhir dengan nyeri, putus asa, menyerah, serta bunuh diri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang telah mencinta tanpa ingin memiliki. Jika ada, bisa katakan padaku siapa?

.

.

 **Five**

.

.

 **H** ening.

Hanya suara bising kendaraan bermotor yang sekali-kali lewat.

Mereka duduk di pinggir trotoar jalan tanpa suara.

Hampir lebih dari lima belas menit.

Perasaan canggung ini, Baekhyun masih bisa menerima.

Perasaan panas karena terik matahari yang menyengat, Baekhyun masih bisa mentoleransi.

Baekhyun baru berteriak saat ada seseorang yang lewat sambil memberi dua ribu rupiah dengan tatapan kasian pada mereka.

"Cukup sudah."

Baekhyun beranjak berdiri, tapi tindakannya langsung dicegah.

"Tunggu! Oke. Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Aku ga butuh penjelasan. Semua udah jelas, yang aku mau adalah alasan mengapa kamu jadi calo tiket konser palsu?"

Pria berkulit tan itu menundukkan pandangan wajahnya sebelum menatap Baekhyun lagi.

"Untuk bertemu kamu. Sekarang aku jadi penjahat, agar kita bisa bertemu lagi."

"Alasan kamu ga masuk akal. Udah ah." Baekhyun hendak berdiri lagi.

"Uang." Pria itu mengusak rambutnya kasar. "Aku butuh uang. Agar aku bisa makan. Agar aku bisa hidup, bisa bernapas..." sambungnya.

Baekhyun terdiam lama sebelum menjawab pahit.

"Alasan aja."

Kemudian ia berdiri, kali ini tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Baekhyun mengibas roknya dan berjalan pergi. Hampir sepuluh langkah, ia berhenti. Lalu tiba-tiba berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya.

Wajahnya sudah memerah dan ia hampir menangis.

"Kok ga dicegah?!" raungnya frustasi.

Pria itu berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Ia memeluk erat Baekhyun. Menyurukkan wajahnya ke leher Baekhyun, yang dipeluk sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mereka berdua tak menghiraukan orang yang melewati mereka dengan tatapan heran.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat-erat, ia bahkan tersedak air liurnya sendiri. air matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku rindu.. duu... aku rindu _Ranger Pink_..." isak Baekhyun. "Maaf... Maaf, maaf, maaf." lanjutnya.

.

.

.

 **B** unga mawar memiliki duri. Meskipun semua orang sudah tahu, tapi tetap dicintai dirinya. Cantik, harum, dan mempesona menjadi senjatanya.

Sebelum Luhan memotong batang mawar itu secara sadis dengan gunting.

Keluarga Byun memang terkenal akan perkebunan bunganya. Banyak dari pedagang industri yang menjalin kerja sama untuk buket bunga atau parfumnya.

Dan di sinilah Chanyeol. Di kebun mawar dengan kikuk berjongkok di samping Luhan.

"Masa kaka ipar ga tau sih Baekhyun ada di mana."

Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti saat ia mulai membuka pembicaraan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia merasa terganggu oleh calon adik iparnya ini. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini emosi Luhan kurang stabil, atau itu mungkin karena bawaan bayi yang tengah dikandungnya, ia kurang tahu.

"Kak." Colek Chanyeol.

"Aduh Chanyeol. Aku ga tau di mana Baekhyun. Mungkin dia lagi menenangkan diri di suatu tempat, kamu tau kan Abi lagi marahan sama Baekhyun. Dia itu tipe yang selalu nurut apa kata Abi, apa kata orangtua. Tapi gara-gara kamu, demi kamu dia mau menentang Abi, marahan sama Abi. Lagian kamu juga," Luhan menjitak kepala Chanyeol, "Kenapa ga datang ke acara pertunangan? Malu tau ga, tunangan prianya kok ga hadir." Sambung Luhan.

"Udah dong sayang... jangan marah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan.

Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama terperanjat kaget dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tiba-tiba. Gunting yang dipegang Luhan hampir meloncat dari pegangannya.

"Nanti bayi kita keganggu loh kalau sering marah. Mending istirahat deh."

Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang telah bersemu merah. Entah mengapa seperti ada _background_ helaian sakura yang melayang di sekitar mereka, disertai suara seruling Titanic.

"Eh, iya. Aku ga marah ko sayang. Unch, bener deh kalau lihat muka Mas entah kenapa hati ini jadi adem anyem. Ya udah... aku masuk aja ya Mas. Pengen istirahat."

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun cepat, sebelum berderap menjauh.

Sehun menghela napas lega. Kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol yang masih limpung akibat adegan tadi.

"Bro, mendingan lo jangan deket-deket bini gue dulu deh. Luhan kayanya ga suka liat lo. Kan gelabakan nanti kalau muka anak gue mirip kaya lo."

"Ya bagus dong, ganteng entar anak lo."

"Udah deh Bro, masih gantengan gue ke mana-mana. Lagian ngapain sih lo ribet nyariin Baekhyun. Sekali liat aja udah ketauan Baekhyun itu tipe domba, kalo ga ada di rumah, ya di kampus. Atau mungkin ke mall. Ga kaya lo, tipe monyet. Ke mana aja lo tuju, gunung terjal aja lo daki. Bersyukur lo udah dapet yang kaya Baekhyun Bro, tau jalan pulang ke rumah. Daripada Suho, gebetannya aja sering ga inget nama dia."

"Ha? Suho punya gebetan."

"Punya. Kemarin gue ketemu sama Suho, meeting bahas _showroom_. Dia bawa cewe, China. Putih, cantik. Sayangnya ya gitu, rada aneh. Nanti deh kalau kita ngumpul, minta kenalin sama cewenya."

.

.

.

 **"A** yo, naik."

Baekhyun memperhatikan lagi sepeda motor yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku kan pakai rok." Protes Baekhyun.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Duh, kan bisa keangkat-angkat kalo naik sepeda motor." Baekhyun mengangkat-angkat roknya mencoba mencontohkan. "Lagian panas..." keluhnya lagi.

Sebelum Baekhyun mengoceh panjang lebar, _Ranger Pink_ langsung membuka jaketnya, kemudian menyampirkannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Menutupi rok motif bunga yang putih mewah dengan jaketnya yang lusuh.

"Yuk!"

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi protes. Ia kemudian mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik, "Ini gimana? Duduk nyamping atau duduk kaya nunggang kuda?"

"Bukan keduanya. Seharusnya kamu naik, terus duduknya menghadap ke belakang."

Baekhyun bergumam 'oh' kemudian melakukan apa yang _Ranger Pink_ suruh. Naik dan memunggunginya.

Ranger Pink menghela napas. Ada yang salah dengan gadis yang satu ini.

Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang, seketika disambut dengan rambut harum yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kamu sebenarnya mau pulang naik sepeda motor ga, sih?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Terus gimana? Aku punyanya cuman ini."

Baekhyun kemudian turun dari sepeda motor, menatap _Ranger Pink_ lekat.

"Ya, ga gimana-gimana. Memangnya kamu harus ke mana sih, padahal kita baru ketemu lagi."

"Kerja."

Entah mengapa, Baekhyun seperti mendengar nada lirih dalam suara pemuda tersebut.

"Oke."

"Oke?"

"Iya, oke." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, mendorong bahu _Ranger Pink_ mengisyaratkannya untuk pergi.

Ranger Pink terkekeh.

"Namaku Jongin, Kim Jongin."

Baekhyun sudah tahu itu sejak dua jam yang lalu, ketika mereka berada di kantor polisi bersama dengan para fangirl yang merasa ditipu dan dirugikan akibat insiden tiket konser palsu. Untungnya masalah ini sampai pada keputusan untuk berdamai, para fangirl tidak ingin mencoreng nama baik oppa mereka hanya karena hal tersebut. Mereka ingin dikenal sebagai fangirls yang baik, sopan, dan juga pemberani. Termasuk Baekhyun.

Walaupun ia sudah tahu nama asli _Ranger Pink_ , Baekhyun tetap mengangguk menanggapi.

"Aku, Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 **D** i sela pagar puri keluarga Byun, terikat manis dua tiket konser serta sepucuk mawar dengan pita merah.

Dari tunangannya.

 **Tbc.**

* * *

Yang sedang menunggu One Foot In The Grave lanjut, saya hanya bisa mengatakan. _Saya sedang malas_ :") /sujud


End file.
